His girl
by Donnamosslymann
Summary: basically leo and margaret hook up its smut nothing more


DISCLAIMER : I don't own the characters of the west wing , I'm using them for my own twisted smut so don't sue , all characters belong to the great aaron sorkin.

LEO AND MARGARET HOOK UP

It was another late working night at the Whitehouse. Leo had arrived at the office around 4:30 am his usual early time. Margaret didn't get in till 6 am and they where working on the new bill for gun control. It was 11pm and he was standing just outside his office door watching Margaret work , he couldn't help but stare at her , something he had been doing for a while now . He notices her hair falling in her face , and how much he wants to go over there and stroke her hair out of her face. He finds himself wanting her more and more , it starting to distract him from work , which is something that has never happened in his life. He hasn't wanted someone as much as Margaret , not even with jenny , and especially not with Jordan. But what would Margaret want to do with him he was years older than her , 30 something years older than she was and with all his baggage he wasn't too desirable.

"Leo" she said looking up at him , she wonders how long he has been standing there. He snapped out of his trance.

"Hey ... I think were done for today" he says never leaving her eyes.

"Are you sure , we still have a lot more work to get done" she says wiping the bangs from her forehead.

"Im sure" he offers her his famous smirk , that always melts her.

"OK" she begins to pack up her belongings and calls leo's driver .

"Eric should be outside in 10 minutes " she informs leo.

"Im taking you home " leo informs her he says as he takes off his glasses and puts them into his pocket coat.

"Leo , it's ok I'm going to take the metro" she informs him , she doesn't want him going out of the way just for her. She has always put his comfort above hers since she started working for him over 12 years ago.

"Humor an old man will ya " he smiles .

"I don't think you're old " she smirks back at him.

"You'd be the only one" he says looking down.

They walk out of the West wing , and they head towards his service car.

"Good evening sir" Eric his driver informs him .

Leo smiles says hello , he opens the door for Margaret as she gets in she sits next to him , he notices her skirt hiking up and smiles to himself.  
She notices his reaction and smiles as well. Since her disastrous relationship with Bruno ended , she had been guarded when it came to dating. She never told anyone about how disastrous her relationship with Bruno was , she thinks if she dared opened up to Leo , Leo would probably kill him.

"Margaret..." finally he spoke after moments of silence.

"Yes," she looks into those honey eyes that have always got her.

"Would you like to get dinner… I know its late… but I feel bad about you not getting a chance to eat" he thought that was a good line to say , better than confessing his love her.

"I would like that … I'm actually starving" she confessed.

"My hotel has a 24 hour restaurant" he suggested .

"Maybe we can get room service and work more on the bill ? You have a meeting with Senator Konski in the morning , it be better if we hashed the memo out " she suggested.

"Thats a good idea" he said. A few minutes later they had arrived at the hotel , the hotel that has been his home for the last 6 years. He opened the car door and guided her into the lobby with his hand on her back. Just having his hand on her back was causing her to get hot. She has wanted this man for years but she's sure he doesn't feel the same.

They make their way up to his room , he fumbles with the key card , he still can't get the hang of it no matter how many times he tries. She grabs it from his hand and tries to unlock his room she is successful . She smiles and he rolls his eyes .

"Make yourself at home , ill call room service , what would you like?" he asks as he takes off his work coat , and reveals a nice white work shirt with a brace. She always thought braces on a man was sexy , and with leo wearing it , sends her into overdrive. She smiles up at him .

"Something healthy please" she says hoping , he will order something healthy as well. She's always nagging him about eating right. He usually complains , but secretly he loves how much she cares for him , its one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"A hamburger is healthy it has lettuce" he says with a smile.

"It's really not ... but it's your life" she says kidding.

"Salad it is " he concedes , which makes her smile , he loves making her smile . He would love to make her smile more.

She retreats to the couch , she takes off her shoes and gets comfy . She starts to massage her feet , they have been aching all day , leo notices this.

"You ok" he asks finally taking a seat next to her.  
"Mhmm " she says .  
He decides to do something he has never ever dared tried .  
"Come here let me massage them , it's the least I can do , for being the slavedriver that I am " he smirks.  
"Leo … you don't have to" she was nervous not because she didn't want him to massage her feet , but because she knew she was getting turned on just being in his room.

She relents and puts her feet on his lap. He nervously touches her soles and starts rubbing them . Oh boy did his hands feel good, the way he was gentle yet stern with the massage. She lets a moan slip from her mouth and that gets to him ,suddenly he wishes there was a pillow on his lap , he knows if she moans more the hardness he's starting to feel will show up.

" That feel ok" he asks in a hoarse voice.

"Please don't stop" she says losing herself in the massage. He leaves her soles and goes to her ankles he now is touching her calves , giving them some attention as well , he doesn't want to go up higher fearing this isn't something that they normally do , and he doesn't feel like having a sexual harassment suit follow him.

"Higher" she says she doesn't want him to stop , she knows what she's doing and she wants him.

"You sure" he implores .

"It feels good , I haven't had a massage in a very long time " she smiles. " Margaret , I have to tell you something " He now knows he has to talk to her about his feelings , theres no way he can't.

"What is it " she says smiling?

"Margaret , I think-" he was going to speak when there was a knock on the door . Room service had arrived with their food . Leo gets up to answer the door and tips the bell boy . Margaret goes over to him and helps him with the plates , they sit in the living room and eat their dinner. When Margaret finishes her dinner she turns to leo.  
"What where you going to say before dinner?" she asked.  
He looks at her and takes a deep sigh it was now or never.  
"Margaret .Can I ask you something " he says looking in her blue eyes.  
"Of course" she says wondering what he is about to ask her.

"Do you think of me of any way more than just your boss" oh boy this was getting real.

" I like to think of you as a friend" she says looking down , she doesn't know where he is going with this.

"Do you have feelings for me , more than a friend ... boss relationship" he finally lets out , awaiting a response.

"Yes," she looks down , afraid to look at him.

"I should leave ...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable " she says getting up from the couch. She was about to grab her shoes , when stops her by grabbing her hand.

"No , don't leave the thing is ... I think... no I know I have deep feelings for ya " he says looking at her.

"You what?" she says a smile appearing on his face.

"I said that I L-" he was cut off , by her lips on his. He immediately grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer . The kiss deepens , she's fighting entry to his mouth with her tongue and he accepts it. They make there way to the couch , there lips still attached to one another .

She begins to take of his brace and unbutton his shirt, he stops her .  
"Are you sure ... we don't have to do anything if its too fast" he truly was old fashioned something that she loved.

"Leo we are both adults.. I have loved you for a long time.." She smiles stroking his thinning sandy blonde hair.

"Me too" he whispers.

"Take me to your bedroom" she smiles ,and he is more than willing to lead her to his room. They enter the bedroom suite , they both stare at the bed and smile at what they are about to.

"You sure?" he asks once again making sure she wants this as bad as he does.

She smiles and starts to undo her blouse , watching Leo's expression was well worth the strip tease she was performing for him.

"Sweet merciful god , you are beautiful " he says coming close to her , sitting on the edge of his bed he pulls her closer to him. His arms around her waist , she's still standing her lace black bra still on . He begins to unclasp the bra letting it slide to the floor. Her breasts now in his face , he takes her right nipple into his mouth , something he had dreamed of doing for many years.

"Mmmm" Margaret moans running her hand through his thin sandy blonde hair encouraging him not to stop.

"Taste so good" he moans as he takes her other nipple in his mouth. His one hand begins to caress her ass , and gives it a squeeze causing her to buck her hips. After he finishes pleasuring her breasts , he helps her out of her skirt , revealing no panties.

"Wow...Do you normally uh not wear .…Panties" he smirks placing kisses along her stomach. She begins to climb on him laying him down on the bed.

"Sometimes..." she smiles.

"Im never going to be able to concentrate at work ever again" he murmurs . He watches her undo his pants and smiles at the fact his hardness is really showing through his boxers. She rubs him through his boxers .He gasps at what she is doing to him , last time he was with a woman , was pretty much awful , not exciting much like her personality. Jordan was cold in bed , but Margaret was sending him into a whole another world , he quickly shakes the image of Jordan and thinks how insanely lucky he is to have Margaret here in bed with him.

"Yes, sir Mr McGarry" She teases , yep that did it he was sprung to life , he doesn't remember a time where he had been this hard.

"Don't call me that at work , or ill be having cold showers at the Whitehouse for the next year" he smiles, god what she does to him.

" Yes, sir" she teases again , this time he flips her over so now he's on top her, he removes his boxers . Margaret is pleasantly surprised at how big he is.

She lays back and spreads her legs , he takes a finger and feels how wet she is.  
"You are perfect " he whispers , He slowly enters her threshold , she's tight , wet and feels so good the way her walls are capturing his cock.  
"Right their Leo" she moans running her hands over his back encouraging him to go faster and harder , she's not going to break.  
"Oh god Margaret" He pumps in and out , different motions , he now knows what she likes . They find their tempo and keep going , body sweating , the smell of sex is now apparent. He is so close to spilling his seed inside her and the fact they weren't using any protection he thinks

'I can get her pregnant , I want to get her pregnant ' one of the darkest thoughts he's had while being with a woman .

"Im going to come soon leo" she moans she right here one more pump inside her body and she's going to lose it.

With one hard stroke he tells her how is going to come in her and he's not going to stop.  
"OH GOD YES LEOOOO" she screams as he finally fills her up with his cum.

A few minutes after they get they're breathing back to normal he gathers her in his arms.

"You have no idea... how long I wanted to do that to you" he finally confesses.

"How long" she smiles turning to face him there legs tangled.

"Saint louis " He finally admits after a while.

"Leo…" she says , he was still married to jenny at that time... this shocks her.

"I would have never , cheated on Jenny , I don't cheat , but I did think about you ... and my feelings just escalated from there" he admits. She leans in and gives him a deep passionate kiss.

"Rosalyn , thats when I fell in love with you , but I thought you could never want me ..." she confesses .

"I'll always want you" he wraps his arms around her , and stifles a yawn.

"Tired?" she smiles

"Ya wore me out" She loved his Chicago twang .

"Leo" she says a fe minutes later , she's not sure if he's asleep or not.

"Hmm"

"What about work...am I going to have to find another job" well this just wakes him up .

"Good god no...I can't have you quit I need you..." he says.

"But what about-" she's cut off by him kissing her.

"We will deal with it , I'm not letting you go and I'm not having you quit , I promise it's going to be ok " He says sternly .

She sighs smiling .

"Yes, boss" she smirks.

"Your evil woman " they snuggle closer and drift off to sleep , awaiting what tomorrow will bring

END

OK please forgive me for the sappy shit , this is my first Margaret and leo fic


End file.
